Maho no Sekai
by ReyShaman96
Summary: Naruto un mago novato que busca un gremio,en el año X790, encontrara un destruido y casi extinto gremio, Fairy Tail, acompañado de su fiel y maníaco amigo Kurama volverán a poner nuevamente en alto el nombre de Fairy Tail y si por el camino encuentran una chica mucho mejor, A/U Narutox?x?x?x?.


**Renuncia de derechos para no ir preso:** Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco Fairy Tail, todo a Kishimoto y Mashima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Año x790.

— "El reinó de Fiore, un país neutral con diecisiete millones de personas, es un mundo de magia, la magia es utilizada en la vida diaria de las personas la cual se vende y compra todo los días, existen cierto grupo de personas que usan la magia como un medio de trabajo, estas personas son llamados magos, los magos pertenecen a un gremio donde pueden buscar y aceptar trabajos por una comisión"... ¿Se oye bien no? — Mientras caminaba por las calles del puerto de Hargeon un joven de al menos unos dieciséis años de edad de cabello rubio con las puntas negras, ojos azules y marcas como las de un zorro en sus mejillas, leyó un panfleto que había recogido en un centro de información.

El chico esta vestido con una polera de mallas negras sobre esta una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en naranja, usa unos pantalones negros con detalles en naranja igualmente, sandalias de color azul como calzado, un collar formado con tres colmillos de adornos en su cuello, a su costado derecho una espada corta, la cual es bastante ancha y lo mas extraño de todo es que es completamente hueca en el centro (Espada de Tier Harribel de Bleach).

— Creó que lo mas prudente seria que te unieras a uno de estos gremios... Naruto — El que hablo fue un pequeño Gato de color naranja que caminaba cerca de Naruto, una pequeña mochila en su espalda y ojos rojos.

— Mmmm creo que tienes razon Kurama — El ahora reconocido como Naruto contesto mientras se tomaba la barbilla asintiendo ante la idea de su compañero.

Al oír las palabras del rubio Kurama sonrió y ante la confusión de Naruto el pequeño gato saco una especie de revista de su mochila.

— Por suerte se me ocurrió que algo como esto podría pasar por lo cual me tome la libertad de rob-... Emmm "conseguir" esta guía de todos los gremios que en este momento hay en Heartland — Kurama le lanzo la revista al rubio el cual lo miraba con malos ojos.

— No tienes que robar Kurama — Dijo Naruto suspirando antes de abrir la revista y comenzar a verla — ... Mmmmm... ¡Oh! El puesto del gremio mas fuerte en este momento esta ocupado por... Saberthood — Murmuro el rubio mientras veía la imagen de dos chicos en la revista, uno de cabello rubio y ojos azules y al lado de el un pelinegro de ojos negros mientras mostraban su marca de gremio — "Dragones gemelos"... Eh, seria un dolor en el cuelo estar cerca de estos sujetos, aquí dice que pueden usar magia Dragón Slayer... Sombra y Luz... Mmm definitivamente no... ¿Blue pegasus?... No, he escuchado que hay tipos muy raros hay... — Pasando la pagina donde se mostraba a un hombre pequeño junto a tres chicos que le lanzaban petalos de flores — Mermaid Heels... Solo acepta mujeres... ¿Raven Tail?, al parecer fueron durante mucho tiempo un gremio oscuro, definitivamente no... — Cerrando la revista y lanzadola a un bote de basura cercano Naruto bostezo — Aaaa que problematico, no hay ningún gremio que me guste o que no tenga a un montón de raritos.

El felino miro donde había caído su revista.

— ¡Cabron no tires lo que no es tuyo! — Exclamo con molestia el gato naranja acercándose al bote de basura y sacar su revista.

— Lo siento, lo siento jejeje — Rascándose la mejilla de manera apenada el rubio pido disculpas — Pero es que no hay ningún gremio que llame mi atención.

— Tal ves no es necesario que te unas a estos reconocidos gremios — Kurama comento ganando la atención del ojiazul, pasando paginas rápidamente en la revista antes de detenerse en una pagina — ... ¡Mira! Este es el peor gremio de este reino... ¡Fairy Tail!.

El gato extendió la revista mostrándosela al rubio donde solo salia una insignia de color rojo con la forma de un hada, no había mucha información solo que estaba en la ultima pagina de la revista y solo decía "Fairy Tail; el gremio mas débil".

— ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Cola de Hada, las hadas tienen cola? — Murmuro para si mismo el chico no muy seguro — ... Mmmm aunque no me agradan los otros gremios pero este parece algo prometedor... Si tuviera mas información seria genial.

— Solo esta a unas cuantas horas desde aquí, podemos ir y obtener algo de información antes de decidir si unirnos o no, vamos a ir en... — Una sonrísa malvada apareció en los labios del gato naranja — ... ¡Tren! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

El rostro del rubio se volvió azul.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PODEMOS IR CORRIENDO KURAMA NO ESTA TAN LEJOS, CORRER ES BUENO MEJORA LA SALUD! ¡OH KURAMA-SAMA APIADESE DE ESTE POBRE NARUTO! — Tirándose al suelo mientras le rogaba al gato el rubio lloraba cascadas de lágrimas.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA SUFRE, SUFRE INMUNDO HUMANO, RUEGA RUEGA POR MISEDICORDIA LA CUAL NO TE CONCEDERE JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TU SUFRIMIENTO ES MI PLACER JAJJAJA!.

Mientras esto sucedía las personas cercanas a ellos dos se alejaban lo mas que podían de ellos.

[Media hora después]

Después de comprar los boletos para el tren nuestros dos protagonistas están a bordo del tren que los llevara a Magnolia, donde antiguamente estaba el gremio mas fuerte aunque obviamente ni Kurama o Naruto tenían idea alguna de esto, dentro del tren se podía observar como un feliz Kurama observaba con una sádica sonrisa como el rubio se encuentra colgando de la ventana con medio cuerpo fuera mientras botaba todo lo que había comido este día.

— ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaa! —Exclamo Naruto para no provocar asco no describiré lo que salio de su boca.

— Aunque me gusta verte sufrir, estas comenzando a molestar a todos además de dar asco... — Nuvemanete buscando de su mochila saco un pequeño frasco con unas pastillas en su interior, sacando una, jalo a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta para meterlo de nuevo al tren y poder meterle la pastilla a la fuerza por su boca.

Aunque el rostro de Naruto dejo de estar azul y podía disimular mejor su mareo igualmente se encontraba débil.

— ... Definitivamente correremos a la próxima — Murmuró Naruto antes de darse cuenta de algo — ¡Kurama desgraciado dijiste que no quedaban pastillas antimareo!.

— Creo que lo olvide — Los labios de Kuruma formaron un "3" mientras se encogía de hombros.

Un ligera sacudida del tren hizo que el rubio soltara al gato.

— Ya me vengare Gato mentiroso — Dijo antes de acostarse en el asiento del tren y poner uno de sus brazos en sus ojos tratando de dormir.

Los ojos de Kurama brillaron durante un segundo, antes de saltar al estómago de Naruto y tratar de dormir igualmente.

— ... Sabes que estoy enojado contigo ¿no? — Naruto habló al sentir el peso extra en su estómago.

— Si y no me importa — Contestó simplemente el felino acomodándose mejor.

[Dos horas y media después, Magnolia]

— "Magnolia, una gran ciudad, donde alguna ves tuvo el orgullo de decir que albergaba al gremio mas fuerte, sin embargo eso es pasado, aunque la pérdida de ese título no trajo muchas diferencias a la ciudad dado que seguía igual de bulliciosa que siempre, con el paso de los años nuevos gremios se fueron formando dentro y fuera de la ciudad además de sufrir algunas reconstrucciones, como por ejemplo que ahora donde antaño se encontraba el gremio mas fuerte, ahora muchas tablas se encuentran cubriendo las puertas y ventanas del edificio además de que mucha maleza crece alrededor del lugar señal de años de abandono, debido a que Fairy Tail perdió a sus miembros mas fuertes hace exactamente seis años atrás en la isla de Tenroujima, el gremio se volvió débil y sus miembros se comenzaron a separar o irse a otros gremio, mientras los miembros que quedan comenzaron a gastar todo el dinero de los fondos del gremio en la búsqueda de sus desaparecidos amigos que creian todavía siguen con vida dado que la isla desapareció, por lo cual nunca se encontraron los cuerpos, debido a la disminución de misiones y gasto imprudente de su dinero el gremio no pudo seguir ocupando el terreno en la ciudad por lo cual ahora se encuentra a las afueras de magnolia"... Eso fue lo que me dijeron los guardias de la ciudad — Terminando de contar la que había averiguado Kurama procedió a sacar una lata de sardinas de su mochila y comenzar a comerlas.

Ahora el y Naruto estaban en el parque de magnolia luego de haberse separado para reunir información.

— Ya veo, lo que me dijeron las personas a las que les pregunte fue que hay otro gremio en esta ciudad llamado Thiwilces Ogre, el cual es el más fuerte de la ciudad... — Comiendo un poco de ramen instantáneo el rubio se masajeo la barbilla — ... Thiwilces Ogre o Fairy Tail... Mmmm, aunque no pude averiguar mas se que el primero cobra una cuota de un año a los nuevos miembros... Y no tenemos dinero... Mientras Fairy Tail acepta a cualquiera dado que al parecer estan desesperados por miembros y dinero, además que al parecer en Fairy Tail no hay Dragon Slayer... ¡Por lo cual por falta de fondos y comodidad nos uniremos a Fairy Tail! — Exclamo Naruto mientras elevaba el tazón de ramen instantáneo.

— ¡Maldita pobreza! — Se lamento Kurama, habían usado lo último que les quedaba en la lata de sardinas y el ramen.

[A las afueras de la ciudad, actual Fairy Tail]

Sin duda no había comparación alguna con el antiguo edificio del antiguo gremio mas fuerte de fiore, el edificó de Fairy Tail ahora es un viejo molino que había sido acondicionado de la mejor manera posible, las letras de "Fairy Tail" en un pequeño arco echas de pequeñas tablas que habían sido pintadas de diferentes colores, cerca del viejo molino habia un corral para gallinas y unas pequeñas huertas, sin duda el gremio tenia que sembrar y cosechar su propia comida al no tneer suficiente dinero para comprarla.

Mientras miraban lo que es Fairy Tail a tan solo un metro del arco con las letras Naruto miraba atentamente toda la apariencia del lugar, sin duda para cualquiera seria deprimente sin embargo Naruto podía sentir todo el esfuerzo puesto en cada cosa y lugar, como tratando de mantener a flote un barco que se estaba hundiendo, además de que mucha tristeza se podía sentir por todo el lugar, Kurama estaba en silencio sentado en el hombro derecho de Naruto.

— ¿Necestias algo chico? — Una voz a las espaldas de Naruto lo hizo voltearse.

Se trataba de un hombre de al menos unos cuarenta años de edad, no podía estar seguro, tiene el cabello de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos un bigote del color de su cabello por debajo de su nariz, viste una polera blanca junto con un pantalón café algo ancho, el símbolo de Fairy Tail se podía observar en uno de sus brazos.

— Eh, ¿eres un mago de Fairy Tail? — Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

El hombre se rasco la nuca con una mirada incomoda.

— A-algo así... Soy el maestro del gremio, mi nombre es Macao Conbolt por cierto — Se presento el hombre mientras le daba una mirada curiosa — ¿Y tu quien eres?.

Ante esas palabras Naruto sonrió, Kurama en su espalda se llevo una mano al rostro.

— Ay no... ¡¿Porque preguntaste eso cabrón?! — Ignorando los ojos sorprendidos del hombre Kurama salto del hombro de Naruto mientras tomaba por el cuello al maestro de Fairy Tail tratando de ahorcarlo, una mirada de horror en los ojos del felino — ¡No sabes lo que has provocado!.

— ¿L-lo que he provocado? — Sin embargo Macao no pudo preguntarle nada mas al pequeño felino dado que de pronto todo se había vuelto silencioso.

— Je, ¿Que "Quien soy"? Me agrada que preguntes — Mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás Macao observo como una extraña musica comenzó a sonar en el aire seguido de golpeteos.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Naruto echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras hacia extraños movimientos con sus manos.

— Soy aquel que ha viajado por incontables lugares, he derrotado a monstruos y salvado princesas, las chicas se enamoran al solo oír mi nombre, mis enemigos tiemblan ante la sola mención de mi presencia — Mordiéndose su dedo pulgar y sacando un poco de sangre y marcando la palma de su mano el rubio golpeo fuertemente el suelo de donde una gran bocanada de humo se formo al mismo tiempo que el sonido de golpeteos aumentaba.

 _¡TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP!_

Los ojos de Macao se abrieron como platos al ver como ahora el rubio estaba sobre un sapo de color naranja de al menos unos dos metros, el sapo con rostro estoico levantando una de sus patas con los dedos extendidos y una especie de collar de perlas en su cuello con el kanji de "sapo".

Naruto todavía haciendo esos ridículos movimientos mientras ahora su cabello habia crecido el cual agitada de un lado hacia otro.

— ¡Soy el sabio de la montaña del sapo! ¡Gama Sennin! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto el sabio sapo! ¡Yeeaaaa! — Termino de presentarse con una explosión de humo atrás de el y el sapo, Kurama tenia la cara roja de vergüenza mientras Macao tenia una gota de sudor atrás de su nuca al ver como el rubio sonreía en esa ridícula posee.

Una brisa paso entre las tres personas arrastrando una planta rodadora, en absoluto silencio estuvieron así durante un minuto, antes de que el sapo desapareciera en una explosión de humo el cabello de Naruto regresara a la normalidad y cayera de cara a la tierra.

— Chico te lo digo por que yo pase por lo mismo... Deja las dogras — Macao puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad y comprensión.

— ¿Que? ¡No soy drogadicto cabron! — Dando un par de respiraciones para calmarse Naruto volvío a hablar — Estoy aquí para unirme a Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Hola compañeros aquí su amigo el Rey trayendoles otra historia que se me ocurrio mmmm hace un día mientras veía el capítulo 118-121 de Fairy Tail primera temporada, y es que me puse a pensar... ¿Y que habría pasado con el gremio si alguien hubiera llegado un año antes de que despertaran los magos mas poderosos de Fairy Tail?... Sin poder evitarlo mi maniaca mente no podía dejar de pensar eso y he lo aquí.

Algunas aclaraciones que obviamente han de tener.

—Aqui no existen los ninjas, sus habilidades serán tipos de magia, serán digamosle Fairytalizadas (?).

— Naruto sera un Dragón Slayer, su elemento no estoy muy seguro de cual darle asi que estoy atento a sugerencias.

—Habran varios capítulos en los cuales incluire personajes de otros anime.

— Como es normal en mi esto sera un Harem, parejas no decididas, espero alejarme un poco de lo normal, no lo se, concentrarme en otras chicas que no sean Erza, Mirajane o Lucy.

Cualquier consulta o sugerencia para cuales serían los poderes slayer , posibles parejas o ideas para el fic, dejadla en sus review.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

—ReyShaman96.


End file.
